


Universo

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Concluída, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe, astrônomos!au, finalizada, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Lance sempre teve uma necessidade de estar no controle de tudo.





	Universo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic se passa num universo alternativo onde o Lance e o Keith são astrônomos.

Lance sempre tinha almejado ter o universo em suas mãos, ter o controle de tudo. Talvez essa tenha sido seu impulso para seguir a profissão de astrólogo: saber o que ninguém sabia, o que faria com que ele tivesse mais controle de si mesmo e de tudo à sua volta. 

Mas, naquele momento, Lance não se sentia no controle — e, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele não queria aquilo. As estrelas no céu estavam ali, à disposição de Lance, para que ele as admirasse e estudasse o quanto quisesse, mas seu olhar não as queria naquele momento. Por mais que fingisse estar observando atentamente os astros, com os olhos brilhando… esses brilhavam por outra razão, que não eram as estrelas no céu: era Keith. O garoto deitado na grama ao seu lado observava os pontos brilhantes no céu escuro com tamanha fascinação que, mesmo se quisesse, Lance não conseguiria tirar os olhos. 

Ninguém nunca conseguiu, na verdade. Nos tempos da escola, Keith era o aluno preferido de todos os professores: mesmo que arranjasse alguns problemas ocasionalmente, pela impulsividade e rebeldia que saíam pelos poros deste sem que ele pudesse impedir, todos o amavam. Era o garoto brilhante, sempre tinha sido. O melhor. Quando a escola terminou, ele e Lance tinham cursado a mesma faculdade — ambos ficaram surpresos com tamanha coincidência: como dois garotos eram tão diferentes, ao mesmo tempo que tão semelhantes? 

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Keith seguiu o mesmo caminho da escola na faculdade: todos os professores se encantaram por ele, que tinha as melhores notas, as melhores perguntas, passional, mas na medida certa, de acordo com a percepção deles. Ao terminarem a faculdade, já não se surpreenderam tanto ao se verem no mesmo ambiente de trabalho. 

E, já não se odiando tanto assim, estavam ali, deitados na grama, depois de um dia de trabalho, admirando as estrelas.

— O que fez você decidir por astronomia? — pergunta Lance de repente.

— Eu… — Keith olha para as próprias mãos ao começar a responder, mas volta a olhar para o céu. — Ir além. — ele responde, ainda olhando para o alto. — Eu sempre gostei de me desafiar, e… o que quer que tenha lá fora, eu sei que é interessante. Mesmo que… — Keith volta a olhar para baixo. — Mesmo que seja um lembrete frequente da minha própria insignificância. 

Lance abre a boca para dizer algo, mas não sabe o que. Seus olhos continuavam fixos em Keith. Era irônico que seus sentimentos fossem extremos: Lance se sentia no controle, e Keith, insignificante. Mas isso não o surpreendia muito, se fosse sincero. Os dois sempre tinham sido desse jeito: extremos frequentemente atraídos para o mesmo lugar. 

Inquieto, Lance mexe freneticamente na barra de sua jaqueta e nos bolsos do jeans. Sua mente estava à mil por hora, mas, mesmo assim, Lance não conseguia lembrar do momento em que decidiu chegar mais para perto de Keith e segurar a mão deste. 

— Você não é insignificante. — Lance se pega dizendo. Ao terminar sua frase, percebe que está perto demais de Keith; perto o suficiente para que tenha certeza de que o outro sentia sua respiração no rosto.

Keith se sobressalta ao ouvir o que Lance disse, e também ao perceber a pouca distância entre eles. 

— Eu… por que você está dizendo isso? — diz Keith, finalmente, olhando nos olhos de Lance. — Se for por pena de mim, por favor, pare. Eu não preciso que-

Lance gruda os seus lábios nos de Keith, impedindo este último de concluir o que falava. Tinha sido uma atitude totalmente impulsiva; ele apenas queria que Keith parasse de falar aquelas coisas! Se parasse para pensar, existiam várias outras formas de fazê-lo parar, mas, se parasse para pensar mais um pouco, chegaria à conclusão de que não abriria mão daquilo, mesmo que houvesse outra alternativa.

As mãos de Keith estão no rosto de Lance, e seus lábios, permaneciam entrelaçados, já há algum tempo. E foi durante esse tempo que Lance percebeu. Não adiantava nada controlar as estrelas e os planetas se não tivesse brigas desnecessárias com Keith, acusadas por uma rivalidade também desnecessária, não adiantava nada se Keith não estivesse ali. Porque, por mais que Lance negasse, Keith era o seu universo, e nada, nem naquele planeta, nem em qualquer outro, era capaz de mudar isso.


End file.
